Salvation
by Stripedkit
Summary: As the Agents of SHIELD journey around the world protecting the people from dangers out of this world the show we all know is blown away as Skyes twin sister joins the team.
1. Chapter 1

**Agents of SHEILD**

**Chapter One Pilot Part One**

_The secret is out. For decades your organization stayed in the shadows. _

_Hiding the truth. But now we know...they're among us. Heroes...and monsters._

_The world is full of wonders._

It was in the crowded streets of Los Angeles, California where our story began. It did not begin at some top secret Lab or at S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters; but it began on a regular day like any other.

My story began at a hot dog stand outside a toy story. I wasn't actually there when it happened though; but my sister was and maybe that's how it began. How a member of the Rising tide became a member of a organization that hid the truth from us, and I still don't know if it was a good thing yet.

Well let's stop talking about me and get back to the story.

"Thanks Bernie." The African American man said to the hotdog vender as he handed over the money for the hotdog.

"You bet." Bernie replied shoving the money into his coat pocket before turning to his other customers.

The man turned to his son and smiled "Ace, come and get it." The man gave his son the hotdog ruffling his hair before continuing "What do you say we go out to your Aunt Mindy's this weekend? You and Kisha can swim in the pond."

Ace just continued to look at the action figures not looking at his father as he replied "Sure."

"You know you got a birthday coming up in a couple of months. Who's your favorite?"

"I'm okay." Ace sighed out not even looking away from the display.

The Dad seemed to hesitate for a minute his smile dropped before leaning forward and made his son look away from the action figures. "Hey. Things are tight right now but I'm gonna find something. Not back at the factory but I got prospects. You and me...what are we?"

"We're a team." The son said.

The father chuckled at this and gave his son a fist bump. "That's right."

As the father and son turned to leave the father continued to speak. "So who do you..." But before the man could finish his question the building across the street explode in a flash of fire, shards of glass and debris rained down on the citizens.

Covering his son with his body from the explosion the man looked at the building with horror.

People began to scream as the fire erupted from the building, many people ran away from the burning building, shouting to their loved ones to make sure they were all right, some pulled out there phones and began to record the disaster.

Shouting over the blaring car alarms the father looked down at his son "Are you okay? All right ace look at me. I need you to stay here with Bernie okay? People might be hurt and I'm gonna see if they need my help. Stay with Bernie." And began to run towards the burning building shouting over his shoulder to Bernie "Watch my boy!" pushing past a man who was just staring up at the building.

Running past the flaming debris and those fleeing the sight the man went to the back of the building and looked up at the open window.

"Help me!" a terrified women's voice joined the panic "Help me!"

Looking around him quickly and after making sure no one was around he punched the building; but instead of the mans hand breaking it was the building that broke.

Kicking his feet into the wall the man scaled the building when the man reached the open window he stumbled flipping his sweaters hood up he leaped in through the window.

Covering his face with his arm the man entered a burning room kicking over a flaming bookshelf that blocked his way he continued on with his search for the woman. Suddenly the roof collapsed and it began to rain fire.

Outside the building people just stood there with their phones out recording the disaster that had caused people to die. As much as I hate to say it my sister Skye was among them with her long curly brown hair and tanned skin.

Suddenly the man jumped through one of the front windows an eruption of fire following closely behind him, and in his arms was a pale woman with ginger hair. The man landed hard on his feet shattering the concrete bellow him as the woman began to cough gently he lay her down and looked up as my sister approached him making my sister and her camera to see his face.

He bolted when he saw her my sister had almost followed after the man but stayed to help the woman, and that's how my story began, it began with a fire caused by a centipede.

And as the hero got his son he had no idea how much he had changed the world with his actions.

_We can't explain everything we see. But our eyes are open. So what now? Here are no more shadows or you to hide in. Something impossible just happened. What are you going to do about it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One Pilot Part Two**

In Paris, France three black S.H.I.E.L.D cars come to a screeching halt a man in a blue suit leaves one of cars pulling out his communicator speaking firmly to the agent on the other end. "Agent Ward, there's been a development. It's the Rising Tide. They've pinned down the location of the package. We need to abort." 

"I'm five minutes away from retrieving it." Agent Ward spoke into his helmet as he rode his motor cycle to his designation.

"So is everyone else." Agent Dumont argued back "They posted the coordinates online.

"If the job was easy..." Ward began.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be any fun" Agent Dumont finished sighing. "Watch your six."

Siren wailing in the background of Ward pulled off his helmet revealing a tall, attractive man with dark brown hair and eyes. Getting off his bike Ward walked towards the Bistro restaurant pulling out silver tray out of his jacket.

Putting on one of the waiters uniforms Ward walked through the kitchen tossing a sheet of white fabric over the tray into the bustling dining room of French people.

From Wards ear piece Agent Dumont spoke "Red tie, by the window."

Approaching the target calmly Ward acting his role perfectly speaking in French "May I taking your glass, Sir?" Not noticing Wards act the man nodded continuing his conversation with the man across from him as Ward grabbed the wine glass by the base.

As Ward headed up stairs to the apartment he rolled the wine glass over the tray leaving behind a blue handprint beeping and changing red when it was completed.

Entering the quaint apartment the warbling sounds of a woman sing echoed in the back ground Ward and quickly entered the living room. Twisting the base of the silver tray activating the disguised x-ray technology as scanned the room for the vault. Spotting the key pad he put down the tray and lifted the painting off the wall and settling it aside. Entering the password he covered his right hand with the cloth pressing it against the device leaving behind the targets fingerprints.

Looking around the living room the fire place slid up revealing a small hidden room full of money and documents. Ward grabbed a small velvet bag that was between the wads of money turning around to face a blond woman wearing only her black bro and black floral pattern silk rope.

Ward when seeing the woman just said "Your fireplace is broken." As Ward gestured behind him.

As the front door slammed shut two men in black suits burst into the living room shouting "Stop!" (**AN: Ok I don't speak French if someone is able to tell me what that guy actually said please review the answer and I'll change this as soon as I can.) **

Tossing the silver tray at the man closest to himself knocking him onto his hands and knees Ward rushed towards the second man knocking him into the near bye book shelve knocking the gun from his hands tossing him away breaking the orange vase on the table.

Looking bored the woman simply turned around leaving through the kitchen heading back to her room.

The first man standing back threw himself onto Ward slamming them both hard on the wooden floor in the path of the closing fireplace. Ward quickly rolling away from the secret room was roughly pulled to his feet as the second man pulled ward into a tight choke hold.

"Ward, just a heads-up. We've got possible hostiles in your vicinity." Agent Dumont announced through the communicator.

Ward gasped as he choked out "Really?"

Struggling Ward pushed his attracter back making them both tumble over the nearby couch freeing himself from the tight chokehold.

Out in the hall way the clothed woman briefly glanced in disinterest at the fighting men as she left the apartment.

Ward kicking the first man over the sofa striating it back up.

Evading the second mans attacks he pushed him into the oven as he grabbed the glass blender and slammed it into the face of the first man.

Ward pulled out one of the wooden drawers and used it as a shield as the second man swung a pan full of boiling hot food at Ward.

Slamming it against the man face stunning his opponent Ward punching a hole through the wood tossing the broken drawer aside Ward kicked the man into the oven knocking him unconscious.

Breathing heavily Ward climbed up to the roof watching as a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter quickly approached. Grabbing tightly onto the black rope placing his feet on the sides of the knot he was carried away to the nearby S.H.I.E.L.D base.

"What does "S.H.I.E.L.D." stand for, Agent Ward?" Agent Hill spoke beginning the debriefing in her field office in a classified location.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Ward droned out from his meal chair.

"And what does that mean to you?"

"It means someone really wanted our initials to spell out "SHIELD." Ward joked before giving his serieus answer. "It means we're the line... between the world and the much weirder world. We protect people from news they aren't ready to hear. And when we can't do that, we keep them safe. Something turns up..." Pulling out the velvet bag and taking like a metal piece of a spinal cord before sliding it over to Agent Hill "this Chitauri neural link... we get to it before someone bad does."

Agent Hill standing up from her seat and walking over to the silent agent placing the Chituri neural link into a metal box as the other agent closed the box and left. "Any idea who Vanchat was planning to sell it to?"

"I'm more interested in how this Rising Tide group found out about it. I thought they were just hackers. What changed?" Ward questioned.

Placing her hand on her hips Agent Hill answered_ "Everything's_ changing. A little while ago, most people went to bed thinking that the craziest thing in the world was a billionaire in a flying metal suit. Then aliens invaded New York and were beaten back by, among others, a giant green monster, a costumed hero from the '40s, and a god."

"I don't think Thor's technically a god." Ward contradicted.

"Well, you haven't been near his arms." Agent Hill began to briefly acting like a teenage girl before becoming serious again "The battle of New York was the end of the world. This... now... is the new world. People are different. They have access to tech, to formulas, secrets they're not ready for."

"Why was I pulled out of Paris?" Ward said leaning forward.

"That, you'll have to ask Agent Coulson." Agent Hill said stiffly crossing her arms.

"Uh, yeah. I'm clearance level six. I know that... Agent Coulson was killed in action before the battle of New York. Got the full report." Ward spoke to Agent Hill slightly condescending.

"Welcome to level seven." Agent Coulson said stepping out of the shadows dramatically. "Sorry... that corner was really dark, and I couldn't help myself. I think there's a bulb out." 

_As Mike Peterson walked down the busy streets of Los Angeles reading his news paper two identical girls peaked out from behind a blue pole watching him briefly before Skye leapt to her feat dragging me along with her as we staked the newly named superhero. _


End file.
